


the magic of beginnings

by Slytherinsangel



Series: #OCKissWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, OCKissWeek 2020, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsangel/pseuds/Slytherinsangel
Summary: Always blunt and never one to shy away from conflict, Judika had simply said,"Have you ever heard of polyamory?"
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: #OCKissWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629676
Kudos: 4





	the magic of beginnings

If Sunja actually thought about it – something she avoided at high costs – this had been a long time coming and they were quite stupid for not having seen it coming. Each of them had been quietly – or not so quietly – pining after the others for months, but until Judika – Judika! The same one who worked through her emotions by developing new magic rituals to take revenge on her enemies instead of talking – had sat them down and asked blandly whether they had ever heard about the term ‘polyamory’. Suffice to say, they had been stunned well into silence.

After hearing it though, this seemed like the obvious solution to their problem (although Sunja was hesitant to call love a _problem_ ): They had all three tried dating each other in couple constellations – first Enrique and Sunja, then Alex and Enrique, then Sunja and Alex – and stopped each time because they had feelings for someone else and didn’t want to hurt each other’s feelings. They just hadn’t talked about who that ‘someone else’ was or else their problem would have been solved a long time ago.

Not with each other at least. Others though… Kara was Alex’ best friend and as such an open ear to all their often-overflowing emotions. Sunja by contrast had unexpectedly found herself talking to Judika. She hadn’t wanted to put Kara between her and Alex and while Judika might not be the most obvious choice to spill your heart to, the last of the mansion’s residents would be even worse. Nothing against him, but he was creepy as fuck and Sunja still wasn’t sure when his jokes about killing (or dying for that matter) were just that, and when they were his honest opinion.

So Judika had been the one Sunja chose to confide in. And whatever the official term for her and Thekara’s relationship might be, those two shared just about everything with each other. The pair had likely despaired over their oblivious roommates for quite some time. And then Marisa had complained about her brother’s lovesick wallowing at their last potluck and Judika’s already severely strained patience had snapped.

Always blunt and never one to shy away from conflict, she had invited each of them for a private meeting: Discussing the merits of incorporating Khuzdul into rituals with Enrique, teaching Alex her highly coveted Hortobágyi recipe and explaining the history of inter-species romance and the new species developing that way to Sunja. Since no one in their right mind said no to Judika after knowing her for more than a month, they all arrived exactly at the expected time (and however grateful Sunja was about the outcome of The Talk, she had to admit she was slightly disappointed that the offer she had been lured in with wasn’t actually on the table. They all were).

So there they had sat stiffly on the enormous sofa at the roof bar (“rented out to give you privacy, but an unknown place for all of you so no one has the home advantage”), trying awkwardly to avoid each other’s gazes and also not stare at Judika, because that woman was terrifying when passionate. It left them staring at the table with it’s elaborate tablecloth, because apparently they weren’t allowed to drink (“You will talk about your feelings sober, or I will make you regret it – afterwards you can get drunk if you insist, I rented the bar the whole evening”).

And now they were still sitting stiffly, surreptitiously glancing at each other from the corners of their eye’s, with the atmosphere even more awkward than before. Judika had said her piece and promptly glided towards the exit, too much emotions for her taste.

_Polyamory_

The word was still ringing in Sunja’s head. She had heard about it once; some students had been gossiping about a girl on campus who apparently had more than boyfriend. They had dismissed it as an excuse for cheating, and Sunja had done the same. It had never occurred to her to think about polyamory as a legitimate option. The past months since moving into this town had played out like a YA novel and when she had fallen in love with two persons at once, she had just felt all the more like a cliché. The classic stereotypes hadn’t even helped her decide between them, while Enrique was originally something of a hunter and Alex was undeniably magical, they were both on the same side now. Well, kind of. There were no serious attempts at maiming at least. And with what Judika had thrown into the room, looking back on their previous interactions, they felt a lot more like flirting than fighting.

As usual, Alex was the one to break the silence. They opened their mouth, but nothing came out. Cleared their throat and tried again, “I have to admit I am very surprised by this revelation. Both because I would have never thought you were both feeling the same for me as I feel for you, and because it came from our beloved porcelain doll.”

Here Sunja couldn’t suppress a quiet giggle, noticing her throat was dried out as well.

“I hope,” Alex continued, “that I am not the only one surprised, or else I will feel even more foolish than I already am.”

Sunja shook her head furiously enough to get white spots in her vision and Enrique began protesting adamantly:

“No, no, no! Believe me, I feel quite stupid as well and to think I could have avoided moping around and be kissing you instead for months now!”

At the notion of kissing, Sunja’s head snapped up, and she noticed Alex had stopped moving as well. Enrique had clearly noticed the same thing, because he became very unsure again:

“That is, if you – if you don’t want to, we can just… Oh I’m sprinting off again, just because Judika told us we once had feelings for each other doesn’t mean you still do, or that you actually want to try this polyamory thing, or-“

Sunja cut of his increasingly anxious rambling by laying her hand over his. “I definitely want to try and I think Alex would like to as well –“ they nodded empathically “- but I’m kinda having trouble figuring out the logistics of this. I’m not optimistic enough to think we can all three kiss each other at the same time. If I kiss either of you, I don’t want the other to feel left out. And however much it pains me to admit this, I don’t want to be the last one kissed either. So…”

She let the sentence trail away meaningfully. Alex nodded again, but they already had their ‘solution-face’ face on.

“I guess… it would obviously not be the best option for the future, but maybe we come back to that problem later and now just… kiss each other at the same time? Just a peck on the cheek? And we go oldest to youngest, so there is no unfairness about that.”

So they did. Of course, they had to get up and stand _really_ close to each other – Sunja almost broke down in giggles as she thought about how they must look like to the bartender – and pecked each other on the cheeks. First Alex, Sunja, Enrique, then the other way ‘round.

And that was that. As Alex had said, they could worry about the rest later.


End file.
